


The moon is beautiful tonight

by applewine (applewines)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applewines/pseuds/applewine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on one sentence in Natsume Souseki's Botchan: 月が綺麗ですね (Tsuki ga kirei desu ne).<br/>Reference: http://japan-travelers-eyes.blogspot.co.id/2013/08/natsume-soseki.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kintsukuroi99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/gifts).



> This fic is based on one sentence in Natsume Souseki's Botchan: 月が綺麗ですね (Tsuki ga kirei desu ne).  
> Reference: http://japan-travelers-eyes.blogspot.co.id/2013/08/natsume-soseki.html

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is being Yamaguchi and Tsukishima doesn’t mind it at all.

They promised to meet in this café at 7.30 PM tonight.

Not because they want to hang out while listening to his favorite song as usual, nor because they want to talk about their college assignments that piling up over the semester. As often as they did, this time also is not because they want to observe people around them after getting bored discussing the new comic magazine this month.

They just promised to go home together—the habit that continues even after they graduated from high school. It’s been two years since they started the college life. Sometimes he wonders why don’t they get bored of each other. He would like to think that as a mystery, yet he knows properly that he’s in the most comfortable state everytime he walks beside the other one.

He quitely feels grateful that neither of them getting apart though they have their own college life.

At the moment, he’s waiting as promised. The other person said his part-time work will end at 7.15 PM so they can go home together as always. _Of course, that's only if you don’t mind_ , the younger one always adds his sentence cautiously. He’s always that way. As if the older one would get annoyed because he makes him wait.

In fact, Tsukishima Kei has been waiting since 6.00 PM. He glances at his watch, lets out a sigh when the clockwise still at 7.00 PM. 30 minutes more before Yamaguchi Tadashi arrives. Tsukishima can imagine how he'll pass through the door in a hurry and search for him anxiously. Tsukishima will raise his right hand to show his presence. Yamaguchi’s sparkling eyes will be full of excitement when he notice his hands, then he will hastily approach his table.

_Tsukki! Sorry for waiting!_

His headphone doesn’t play any music right now. His book does nothing that can ease his boredom. Tsukishima closes his book and lets out a long sigh again. It’s unusually hard to pass 15 minutes alone. His eyes rolles to the cover book, reading it for 34 times today. Botchan, Natsume Souseki.

As rationalistic as he is, he has one favorite sentence from the book. A romantic one, way not too himself. One popular sentence that left him a deep impression when he first read the book at the end of elementary school. He prefers to not admit it because of embarrassment rather than takes the trouble to explain why he likes the sentence. He always keeps the fact for himself. Perhaps, he unconciously doesn’t want to be judged as a romantic person by some unknown people.

“Tsukki! I’m sorry, I was late! Have you been waiting long?”

Ah. His prediction was a little off. Tsukishima felt a bit disappointed he didn’t see Yamaguchi’s arrival and his natural puzzled expression in front of the door. He put off his headphone and answered that he just arrived a while ago. Tsukishima stands, reaches his bag, and ready for go home.

“OH!”

Yamaguchi seems amazed while pointing at his book. “Botchan! How nostalgic. I read that book when I was in junior high school. It’s been a long time, huh.”

His giggling sounds like bird chirping in the morning on Tsukishima’s ears. Yamaguchi walks beside Tsukishima who shrugs off his shoulder while listening to Yamaguchi’s talk. They have a little chat about upcoming basketball club reunion and Yamaguchi’s part-time work. However, Yamaguchi suddenly stops in the middle of his talk to look at the night sky. He's in awe of full moon. Tsukishima glances at him, watches the younger one who’s been drenched in moonlight.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”*

Yamaguchi turns his head abruptly, confused. “Huh? Y-yes, it’s beautiful.”

Tsukishima gives no reaction after that. He continues his walk. An uncomfortable silent fills the air until Yamaguchi awkwardly found another topic to talk.

Deep inside, Tsukishima is holding himself to not repeating his sentence. To not saying he just quoted the book Yamaguchi read when he was in junior high school. To not saying how he loves the sentence because it resembles his feeling. To not asking why Yamaguchi acts like he doesn’t know the meaning behind that sentence eventhough he read the book before. _Or he really doesn't know the meaning at all?_

Yamaguchi is being _Yamaguchi_ and Tsukishima doesn’t mind it at all.


	2. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi could only pray that Tsukishima doesn't know the meaning of his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Yamaguchi's point of view.

Yamaguchi bowed his head, then dashed out of the minimarket where he’s working as a part-timer. His work was supposed to be finished 15 minutes ago, but his manager asked him to stay a bit more because the next part-timer hadn’t come yet. Yamaguchi couldn’t reject it, as always. He reluctantly agreed and waited for the next part-timer to come.

Yamaguchi stops his steps in front of a coffee shop. His eyes squint, trying to peek out the time right now. He doesn’t use watch—he stopped using watch after his 3 watches ended up in gruesome. He had lost his first watch after accidentally left it in an izakaya where him and Tsukishima went for a day trip in Yokohama. His second watch was not a waterproof one and broken after Yamaguchi was drenched with rain. His third watch had fallen into the liquid full of chemical substances he was working on in the laboratory.

Yamaguchi and his incredible not-eletronic-friendly hands.

“Ah, this is bad.”

Almost 7.30 PM. Yamaguchi fastens his shoelaces and dashes with his might to the café where Tsukishima is waiting. The café is only one block away from his workplace. It won’t take a lot of time and Yamaguchi will be able to arrive on time.

Though he rarely says anything about himself, being Tsukishima’s friend for years makes Yamaguchi grasps his friend’s personality well. Tsukishima’s pet peeves: People who are not on time, people who like to talk rubbish, people who like to boast out. Tsukishima’s hobbies: Playing basketball—influenced by his own brother, reading philosophy books, buying strawberry shortcake and secretly enjoying it. Oh, one more: Wearing headphone eventhough the music is not playing at all—more likely, to avoid interaction with people.

He opens the door, steps in and confused. _Where is Tsukki?_ Ah, there! He doesn’t realize his coming. Perhaps currently getting the nice part of the book.

“Tsukki! I’m sorry, I was late! Have you been waiting long?”

“No. I just arrived.”

He’s a bad liar. His empty glass—probably filled with orange juice before, is the sign that the older one has been waiting long enough to spend a glass full of orange juice. _Or probably, there are more glasses?_

Tsukishima stands and ready to go now. His book attracts Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“OH!” He pointed at the book. “Botchan! How nostalgic. I read that book when I was in junior high school. It’s been a long time, huh.”

Yamaguchi remembers one lovely phrase from the book. A romantic phrase that he could use to convey his feelings secretly to the one he love. A phrase that he could use without afraid of being rejected because it has many interpretations. Yamaguchi is a coward, he himself knows that very well. Sometimes he just want to convey his feelings and doesn't need an answer—moreover, a rejection.

Yamaguchi suddenly stops his steps while his sentence is hanging in the middle of his own talk about his part-time work. Full moon. It’s so beautiful it captivates his eyes. The phrase he just remembered minutes ago crosses his mind. _Should I try it?_

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

.......

“Huh? Y-yes, it’s beautiful.”

_What in the world just happened? Who’s the one talking? Is it Tsukki? Or me? No! It’s Tsukki, right?_

His head is full with questions and Yamaguchi just can’t find another topic to talk. He doesn’t want the awkward silent between them getting longer because Tsukishima will probably notice that he’s a weirdo. A weirdo who worried over merely a simple sentence. When he finally found a topic to talk, his heart is still beating fast as if it could jump out of his body on his every step. Tsukishima seems calm and collected like always. Perhaps... it’s not a phrase with ulterior motive? Yamaguchi is just overthinking like usual.

They arrives in the last station at last where they’re going to the different direction.

“Later.” Tsukishima is going to the different platform.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi clenches his hands, tries to brace himself. Ignoring the annoying beating of his own heart on his ears, he musters his courage. Yamaguchi is betting on his cowardice tonight.

Tsukishima turned his body. “What is it?”

“ _Konya, tsuki ga kirei desu ne_ , Tsukki!”*

There’s silent between them for a while. Yamaguchi forces himself to wave his hands and leaves right away before Tsukishima gives him decent reaction.

“Later!” He runs without looking back to the platform. Yamaguchi can't imagine how to face Tsukishima properly when they meet tomorrow. Should he skip out his class? Or should he go with different train route tomorrow? Yamaguchi could only pray that Tsukishima doesn't know the meaning of his sentence. Which is probably nearly impossible for someone as intelligent as Tsukishima.

What Yamaguchi doesn't know is how Tsukishima watched his back disappearing in the corridor. He chuckles. This is one of the rare times where he lets himself to feel embarrassed. Just like a teenager who's in love. _Idiot_ , he thought. _The moon is indeed beautiful tonight_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in AO3, specifically in this fandom. I originally wrote this fic in Indonesian as a gift for a friend. English is not my first language so you may find grammar mistakes here and there. Feel free to correct them and review this fic.


End file.
